Buddy, A title to be later explained
by PachabelsHarp
Summary: I think that if I summarize it as being violent, sexual, and moral-questioning in general, I'll get a lot more readers. It actually centers on post-war crises for the canon characters of Gundam Wing.
1. Default Chapter

Author's notes: Nothing pressing yet.. Oh, wait. Review or I'll barbecue your butt. ^^  
  
Pairing warnings: none, as of yet  
  
* * * *  
  
Prologue  
  
* * * *  
  
Relena perched her thin frame nervously on the plush leather chair and readjusted the terribly loose blouse that matched the white shorts and sky blue undershirt she wore very well. Her pale, gaunt face stretched over the high cheekbones and gave her once full and flushed complexion a starved look. She alternated between wringing her hands in a manner that would seem to break her skinny fingers and tapping her perfect nails on the shiny black arm of the chair.  
  
A young woman, probably only a few years older than her, crept into the spacious room and quietly shut the tall oak door behind her with a click. Relena's large glassy eyes followed as her new "confidant" crossed the room to the two chairs by the window and sat down.  
  
"Now, Ms. Peacecraft," the woman peered over her rectangular glasses and smiled "I want to inform you that every conversation in this room will remain in this room, unless you choose to disclose it."  
  
Relena nodded and gave a thin smile in acceptance and sank back into the comfortable chair. The lady continued.  
  
"Your brother has requested that an attendance of twice a week be mandatory. You may also make separate appointments with me whenever you feel it necessary. Let's begin"  
  
She pressed the red button on a tape recorder resting on the small coffee table between the two of them.  
  
"I will use these tapes," she gestured with her hand toward the recorder, "as a way of reflecting and studying our talks and then writing a conclusion from them. Now. Why don't you start by telling me about this," she glanced at her notepad. "Heero Yuy?"  
  
* * * * 


	2. 1 A Limo Abduction

* * * *  
  
Chapter 1-Limo Abduction  
  
* * * *  
  
It smelled like new leather. A wave of nausea passed over Relena as she rolled her window down to get a fresh breeze into the stuffy car. The chauffeur of the sleek black limo glanced into the rear view mirror at the young girl in the professional navy blue suit and skirt.  
  
"Don't you just love that new car smell?" He asked in all sincerity. "I love it when the company gets a new one and I'm the first to drive it."  
  
Relena nodded her head silently and gulped as another impulse to be sick ran through her. She sighed inwardly and knew it was going to be another rough day of endless meetings compromising with diplomats and discussing treaties with dignitaries.  
  
The war was over. Peace talks were being made at last and a new era was dawning. Relena conceptualized all this and viewed endless possibilities in peace, but she was still saddened, and she knew why. Now that the war was over there was no need for the Gundams and therefore no need for their pilots. She would no longer have reason to interact with Heero. After all, his most defining characteristic was his need for no one. He would never approve of a relationship with her: the weak, pathetic onna.  
  
Relena straightened her back and squared her shoulders. Well, she did not need Heero! She was independent! And how many times had that inconsiderate buffoon crushed her attempts at friendship and broken her heart? Too many! If he wanted to be alone, fine! He didn't appreciate her, so he wasn't even worth the effort.  
  
Charged with anger and resentment, Relena was ready to be aggressive in the day's schedule. She held her head high and thrust out her chin. Eyes flashing dangerously, she was ready to conquer the world, even if that was what she most detested.  
  
Suddenly, Relena was thrown forward, her seatbelt cutting into her stomach as the limo's brakes screeched to a halt. She was flung backward just in time to see the look of horror on the chauffeur's face and hear two booming gunshots. Blood splattered all over the windshield, the glass partisan and the seats closest to the front as the chauffeur slumped over the wheel and thick red liquid oozed out of a gaping hole in the side of his head.  
  
Relena acted quickly and slammed down the locks on both sides of her and slid the glass partisan shut, locking it, too. She dove for cover between the leather seats, pulling a gun from the liquor cabinet as she did so. Rolling over on her back and taking off the safety latch, she aimed the .45 pistol at the rear doors.  
  
For a few seconds everything was silent except for Relena's haggard breathing. Then glass shattered as a tommy gun pumped led through the rear windows. Relena covered her head with her arms to protect her face from the razor shrapnel. The shooting stopped and muffled footsteps could be heard tramping around the limo.  
  
Relena vaguely thought of how the limo company would have to buy a new car. She looked around at the torn seats and the broken windows. They would also have to hire another chauffeur.the thought nearly made her vomit, and she banished it from her mind.  
  
Relena tightened her grip on the pistol and focused on the thought that yet another terrorist group would have to hire a few more men in a little while. She wasn't going quietly.  
  
The thought quickly vanished from her mind as a safety latch clicked behind her and the tip of a tommy gun was nudged into her head. A deep voice sounded harshly.  
  
"Don't move, or this limo is going to get a little more messy than it already is."  
  
Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Relena beat herself mentally as she slowly put her hands up to her head as directed by the deep voice. Of course! The sliding glass partisan could be unlocked from the front! She cursed the makers of this limo! What a stupid concept! What was the point of having a lock that could be unlocked on either side?????? And while the previous shooting had mortally frightened her, the other gunman had crept into the driver's seat.  
  
At gunpoint, Relena was forced to squeeze through the little window and into the front of the limo. There was blood everywhere and she tried not to think about how it was all over her hands, seeping under her fingernails. The chauffeur's body had been removed and she cautiously stepped on to the pavement, hands held high.  
  
The gunmen all wore black masks, held tommy guns, and were disguised in camouflage uniforms.  
  
"Ooooooo." Relena thought cynically. "Professionals."  
  
The road to the mansion where the conference was to be held was surrounded by countryside. Large, overhanging trees hid this particular stretch of road. Two SUVs were parked right in front of the limo.  
  
"Well thought out." Relena mused to herself as they led her, hands on head, to one of the black cars. There was no sign of the chauffeur, but a few drops of blood on the concrete sent icy chills up and down her spine.  
  
"Get in." the lead gunman commanded. She slowly placed herself in the middle seat and instantly was flanked by two more guerrillas. The doors slammed shut and the rest of the terrorist party loaded up. The lead turned to a companion.  
  
"You were right. She's just as you said." He commented. The second replied sarcastically.  
  
"If you were around her more often, you would be able to predict her behavior, too. Always the courageous one. She can be very headstrong."  
  
* * * *  
  
The diplomats had begun without the Vice Foreign Minister, but some were worried. A delay might not be a simple accident when it came to one of the key people in the peace talks about the future of the earth and colonies.  
  
Search parties had been sent out to all the roads leading to the mansion after a phone call revealed she wasn't at the hotel. It would only be a matter of time until the remains of the limo were found.  
  
* * * *  
  
Relena had been blindfolded for the trip to whatever destination was in mind of the terrorists. The lead gunman and his companion in the second SUV were discussing the plan.  
  
"She's taking it very well. No hysteria. No attempts to escape. Yet." one said warily.  
  
"I've heard it's happened a couple times, though," replied the deep voiced driver.  
  
"Hmmm. Yeah. True, true."  
  
Relena was fighting the rising panic in her stomach. Fear swept over her and she was cold and hot at the same time. Her nerves felt as if they were on thumbtacks. She tried to keep her breathing steady.  
  
There were several turns and stops in the ride and the only reason she didn't slide out of her seat were the football player sized guards scrunching her into place.  
  
The car eased to a stop and Relena heard the doors opening on both sides. A hand grasped her arm firmly and yanked her out of the back seat. Still blindfolded and wrist-bound in a coarse rope, she put up no resistance.  
  
Her feet landed on to smooth pavement. Where were they? In a hidden camp for her captors? Still on the road amid the trees and countryside? Relena stiffened in terror as the thought of being shot just like the driver, blood spluttering from a large hole in her head and onto the fitting navy suit. It would be quick, and they would leave her corpse dead, next to the road. Or would they shoot her in one of the limbs? Or in the stomach? Then she would die slowly, and in sheer pain.  
  
The whole time Relena contemplated on all the horrific ways she would be killed, preparing herself for the worst, the kidnappers conversed among themselves. Relena was shaken out of her nightmarish daydreams by a hand once again grabbing her arm roughly. She braced herself for a gunshot and a hard impact into some place on her body, but it didn't come.  
  
Instead, she heard a door open and she was led into a spacious room where her footsteps echoed faintly. The hand on her arm was strong, she noticed, but it was careful about guiding her. She didn't trip or stumble over anything or run into random objects.  
  
Still blind and bound, Relena was led down a series of staircases, her guide grunting multiple directions to keep her from falling. There was an icy draft blowing through the now low stairway and she could hear the "plop, plop, plop" of water leaking from something or other. It smelled damp and musty and some of the wooden steps were soft fromm rotting. As they finally touched down on to the concrete floor she detected a rustling, the soft patter of tiny feet, and a small squeak.  
  
"Oh, joy." Relena thought. "Rats".  
  
Relena was not afraid of the little rodents, like some girls who would scream and jump up on chairs. But the thought of a vermin infested prison brought very little comfort to the already sullen mood.  
  
Metal clanked against metal as a key turned in a rusty lock and a heavy door creaked open. Shoved into the room, Relena heard an audible gasp as the door slammed behind her. Someone rushed over to where she was kneeling on the floor and quickly untied the blindfold. As the cloth fell from her eyes, she looked up into ice blue orbs surrounded by white hair.  
  
"Milliardo!" she cried out loud with joy and anxiety mixed together. He quickly bent down to untie the ropes that were now cutting into her. She sighed with relief as she brought her arms up to rub her sore and chafed wrists.  
  
When she was done of ridding her hands of stiffness, Relena embraced her brother, tears of happiness filling her eyes. Pulling back she saw compassion and worry etched into the elder Peacecraft's face.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked and concern quickly changed into anger. "They didn't hurt you, did they?" He took her hands and glared at the bloodstains on them. He growled menacingly. "I'll kill them! I'll kill those.those-"  
  
Relena put her small hand gently on her brother's large one.  
  
"Milliardo," she spoke softly, "Milliardo, they didn't harm me. I'm all right. It's the driver's blood."  
  
Her brother looked up swiftly as her voice barely cracked. She glanced away to hide her tears. Milliardo took his baby sister's chin between his fingers and brought it up to look at his solemn face.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, pronouncing each word slowly.  
  
Relena sighed shakily and sat down on one of the cots in the room. She took a deep breath and began to talk.  
  
* * * * 


	3. 2 A Little Rich Boy, A Wanted Clown, A R...

* * * *  
  
Chapter 2- A little rich boy, a wanted clown, a religious leave, and a braided baka.  
  
Quatre Winner ran a hand through his smooth blonde hair.  
  
"I don't know where they are!" he insisted. His tone was dubbed with annoyance, partially from lack of sleep and partially from the stupidity of this interrogator. Called in the dead of night to the Peacecraft mansion, he was extremely irked that the precious time he was spending going in circles with the baka in front of him could be used to rest.  
  
He sat slumped in the swivel chair, a cup of bad coffee half empty on Milliardo's desk. The office was teeming with cops, detectives, and a few reporters who had snuck in despite the barricade at the front of the mansion. Quatre put his head in his hands and rubbed his tired face.  
  
"I told you, all I know is that I was supposed to have dinner with them after Relena got home from her meetings."  
  
The interrogator leaning on the desk wrote Quatre's comment down for the fifth time in the stupid little notebook. Quatre stared at him in disgust. He was obviously a rookie, overly eager and green to the core. How in the world and all its colonies had he been assigned to the Peacecraft kidnapping?  
  
Taking a sip of his coffee, he tried not to spit it back up on the interrogator, only because it would show a lack of manners. He forced the bitter liquid down his throat and sighed. It was the only thing keeping him awake.  
  
"What about the other Gundam pilots? Do you have any idea where they are?"  
  
Quatre swiveled to face the window behind him and stared up into the starry sky.  
  
"No." he replied, still stargazing, "We all split up after the war. I've lost contact with them. They're probably getting on with their lives. It'll be good for everyone to settle down again." and to himself, "Almost everyone will be."  
  
"Uh huh." Said the interrogator, looking at the back of the chair quizzically and then writing a simple "no" in the little notebook.  
  
"And so you have no idea where the Peacecrafts might be?"  
  
Quatre slowly turned his head around and glared in utter disbelief. Swiveling back to face the interrogator, he drew out the one syllable word he was about to say.  
  
"Nooooooooo."  
  
* * * *  
  
Trowa Barton sat in a director style chair behind the curtain of the big top. In front of him was a small portable television and on that television was the report of the Peacecraft abduction.  
  
"The Vice Foreign Minister was taken from her limo en route to a political conference where various diplomats were to begin plans to ensure the peace of the earth and its colonies. The body of the chauffeur was found, shot dead, in the woods nearby."  
  
A live camera shot appeared on the screen. The shattered limo could just barely be glimpsed between the crowd of firemen and police. Yellow tape made a perimeter for the chaotic scene while fire truck lights flashed in the darkness. The camera flipped to a stretcher and a body covered by a white sheet. Two paramedics half carried, half rolled it to the waiting ambulance.  
  
The newscaster continued.  
  
"And the Vice Foreign Minister's brother, Milliardo Peacecraft was abducted while strolling the grounds of his estate."  
  
A second camera displayed the Peacecraft mansion, patrolled by cops and several large agents blocking the front doors. A maid appeared on the screen, the glare of the camera light throwing shadows on her face.  
  
"Mizter Peazecraft, 'e zaid 'e waz going to take z' walk around ze garden. Theez waz normal, buht 'e neverre came back." She said and shrugged.  
  
Trowa raised and eyebrow at the fact that Milliardo had just "disappeared". Obviously, the kidnappers were experienced in "removing" known and respected officials.  
  
At that moment Cathy popped her head out of the dressing room, touching up her hair and makeup.  
  
"Hey, Mr. Target!"  
  
Trowa turned his head to look. Cathy grinned that she had gotten his attention with the nickname.  
  
"We're up in five." And she disappeared back behind the door.  
  
Trowa stood up from the chair and grabbed his mask from the top of the TV. He put it on carefully and walked to the part in the curtains. In a moment, Cathy joined him and they paraded, one arm raised and one arm locked with the other's, out into the center ring. The crowd cheered loudly as brother and sister set up for their act.  
  
The TV continued. Unheard by the circus clown was the announcement of a search. For him.  
  
"Any information on the whereabouts of the former Gundam pilots will be rewarded by federal officials."  
  
* * * *  
  
Chang Wufei was practicing a series of kicks and punches when he heard the broadcast. He was in the gymnasium of the Preventors center, practicing martial arts on one of the many blue mats. None of his other comrades paused at the news of the missing Peacecrafts. Many were sparring in pairs or just watching. The lone Preventor stopped in mid-kick and slowly turned his head to look at the radio broadcasting the report. The dark eyes stared at the large boom box, the rest of his body still frozen.  
  
"This just in." the voice said urgently, "The Peacecraft siblings have been captured by terrorists. No contact or ransom note has yet come. Any witnesses of the crime have been requested by federal agents to come forward immediately. Also, a search has been warranted for the former Gundam pilots, who are suspected of accessory to the kidnapping. A reward for their arrest had been issued."  
  
Wufei snorted and calmly put himself into a more comfortable position. Picking up his duffel bag from its place by the mat, he walked briskly to the exit. A half-hour later he was leaving the grounds after a visit with his superior requesting a vacation for a meditation as part of his religious beliefs. This was not entirely untrue. A time of reflection of oneself in an isolated area was required by his religion. But it was an annual retreat and not needed at any particular time of the year.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Ha HA! What a bunch of bakas! Like they'll ever find her."  
  
Duo Maxwell flung the pen he had been chewing on at the TV suspended in the corner of the office. The pen bounced off the screen with a "clunk" and landed in the wild mess of Heero Yuy's hair. Heero fished it from the top of his head and tossed it back on the desk in front of him. He narrowed his eyes at Duo, who was pacing back and forth.  
  
"No," Duo stopped and faced the stoical man sitting at the desk, "They won't find her without the Super Gundam pilots!" The violet-eyed nutcase did a WWF pose and growled.  
  
"Hn." Heero said and raised an eyebrow at whom he thought to be the baka.  
  
"Oooooo!" Duo winked and pointed to his companion. "Good job, my friend. A display of emotion! A small display, but a display, none the less! Progress! Progress is good!"  
  
Duo continued with his previous comment.  
  
"And if they can't find the Super Gundam pilots, they can't find her. 'Reward for their arrest.' Baaah! They need us and they know it." He turned to the TV.  
  
"Admit it!! You need us. You need us! Whimps!" Duo stuck his tongue out at the newscaster. Heero shook his head and clicked the remote to turn off the TV. Duo stopped making faces and stomped.  
  
"Can't you see I'm having a conversation??" he demanded, motioning toward the screen. Heero put down the remote and stood up.  
  
"Come along. We have a job. And one of us has a life." he walked out of the office and started down the hallway. Duo made a mock puzzled look and skipped after his friend.  
  
"Which one?" he called.  
  
* * * *  
  
Fine, for now. You like-a? Review and tell me, or I'll be hopelessly despondent.and amuse myself by making voodoo dolls for nameless, faceless people that read and don't review. ^_^ Have a jolly day! 


	4. 3 Slap Jack

Warning: Certain characters are flying madly OOC, here. Don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
* * * *  
  
Chapter 3- Slap jack  
  
* * * *  
  
Relena and Milliardo sat on the cots, facing each other. The afternoon sunlight poured in through the barred window and fell into a puddle in the middle of the cell. A slap and a loud "Owwww!" could be heard all the way down the hall by the guard at the stairs. He quickly walked toward the locked door and opened the peephole. He peered inside to see a game of slapjack in place between the brother and sister. Milliardo shook his hand to get rid of the pain and winced.  
  
"You are such a sore loser!" he said to his little sister and picked up the thick pile of cards on the small table in front of him.  
  
"Hmmm." Relena grunted and narrowed her eyes jokingly. "See that's funny, 'cause I thought your motto was always 'no pain, no gain'." She said and the pouting frown on her face transformed into a grin. "Besides, I still have a few cards left."  
  
"Not if I can help it!" cried Milliardo triumphantly and he slapped down an ace face up.  
  
"Ya know," Relena took a sip of her water and put down and eight. "This 'kidnapping' stuff is kind of fun."  
  
"Mmhmm. It's quite a vacation." Milliardo placed a jack on the eight. Instantly each arm shot out, but unfortunately for her, Relena got the upper hand.  
  
"MWA HA HA HA!" her brother crowed and jumped up. "I win! I win!" Relena made a face and mimicked him.  
  
"Ooooooh! I win! I win! I'm so special."  
  
"I don't care what you say. I am the victor!" Milliardo bounced up and down on his cot, white hair flying everywhere. He sprang down and turned to face her.  
  
"You SUCK!" he bellowed and did a little victory dance. Relena rolled her eyes and shuffled the cards.  
  
"You ...have....problems, silly brother.  
  
It had been several days since they had been brought to this "prison" and Relena had recovered very well. She had told Milliardo what happened, and him her. Fortunately, the solitude of their cell was just the right medicine for the traumatic ordeal. Relena still had nightmares of what happened in the limo and she would scream in her sleep. She would scream and cry and writhe in terror until Milliardo woke her up and rocked her back asleep, singing lullabies that he knew their parents had sung to her in their nursery. He remembered hearing them in the middle of the night and being soothed by their gentle rhythm. And then, after he detected his parent's footsteps going back down the hall, he would soundlessly open his door and creep into her room. He would pull up the rocking chair to her crib side and stand on his tiptoes to gaze at this sleeping baby sister. If she stirred, he would murmur the lullabies to her until she was at peace.  
  
In the cell, he would kneel next to her cot and wait until she stopped hiccuping. Then he would cover her up and go back to sleep. This process took an hour at least, but they could sleep in as long as they wanted. The guard never came to see what was wrong, even though Milliardo was sure the whole building could here her scream over and over and over. Slowly the screams would turn to bawling and then to sobbing.  
  
If she remembered what happened, she would apologize profusely in the morning. As the days and nights passed, the nightmares subsided. But it took at least two weeks before the vision of the driver, the horrified look on his face, the gunshots, and the gaping whole with thick red liquid oozing out stopped haunting her.  
  
Their daily schedule was very routine and consistent, but not tiring or dull like Relena's old political days. They had been given clothes to change into, which was fortunate, because Relena was very uncomfortable in the suit she had been wearing.  
  
They would wake up to a breakfast of toast and oatmeal, which was actually quite tasty. Milliardo forced Relena to let him test hers every day to check for poison. Actually, He did that for every meal, but nothing ever happened.  
  
Then they would be allowed to shower and use the bathroom, escorted one at a time to the windowless restroom. They even had toothbrushes and high quality toothpaste! Milliardo would always spend the time in which Relena was gone knawing on his fingernails with worry. Everything was extremely hygienic and despite Relena's previous thoughts, there were no rats. Not anymore at least.  
  
Lunch was the little ramen noodle packets and a jug of water, which was always kept filled on the table. And dinner was usually soup with bread. It was all more than enough to keep them from starving. They were given a pack of cards to use and a small selection of books. Any extra time on their hands was spent conversing and getting to know each other better.  
  
In fact, the only downside to their "captivity" was that they were never allowed outside.  
  
One day, they were both lying on the cots, which had been moved into the sunlight, and were just enjoying each other's company when Relena finally worked up the courage to ask a question that only Milliardo could know the answer to.  
  
"Milliardo...what...what were Mama and Papa like?"  
  
Milliardo's breath caught in his throat, which seemed to have instantly swollen. He felt the air in his lungs stop as the corners of his eyes began to sting. When breath finally did come to him, it was in a short gasp. Relena waited patiently, predicting that her brother would react this way. Milliardo sucked in deep and began.  
  
"They...they were wonderful. They always gave hugs and told me they loved me. They always made time for me, no matter what was going on... Papa would play ball with me. Mama would read me stories while I sat in her lap."  
  
He sucked in again, as if he couldn't breathe correctly. His throat was very itchy.  
  
"I never had nightmares. Mama would rock me to sleep and then put me in bed." He smiled at the thought and tears began to brim in his eyes. "One year, I remember how much I wanted a puppy. Papa said I couldn't ...'cause I wouldn't take care of it. I prayed every night for that puppy. Then on Christmas morning, there he was: sleeping under the tree, a golden retrieved puppy with a big red bow around his neck. I-I don't remember what else I got that year. I named him Buddy."  
  
Milliardo paused and ran a hand over his eyes. Relena continued to stare at the ceiling.  
  
"When you were born, they were so proud. They showed you off at all the parties. I was proud, too. They let me hold you, and never worried about me dropping you. You never screamed, just cried softly."  
  
He paused again, this time for five minutes. She just kept staring up, eyes filled with tears.  
  
"When the house was attacked, Papa ran to my room and grabbed me, Mama to yours. I remember screaming for Buddy over and over. He was still in my room, locked in his case. That was the first time you screamed, too. The terrorists had crawled through the guest bedroom's window and ran into the hall. They..."  
  
His voice cracked.  
  
"They mowed them down. I remember falling out of Papa's arms. I don't know how you didn't get hurt. One of the butlers flew over and scooped us up. He flung me over his shoulder and carried you with his other arm. I remember looking back and seeing Mama leaning over Papa. Her face...", he sobbed, "was shiny with tears, and Papa had his hand to her cheek."  
  
"Then his hand fell and she coughed up blood. Over and over. She couldn't stop. She was throwing up blood. I reached for them...but....but I couldn't help them." He stood up and walked to the window, hands in his hair. "Then we were outside, in the bushes. A maid was rocking you and the butler hugged me. They were burning the mansion. I could hear Buddy howling, screaming, yelping. His beautiful coat.was burning. He was burning, too. All I could do was scream." He slowly sucked in a breath ragged with anger. "I didn't help them! I didn't help them!"  
  
Milliardo screamed, yanking on the window bars. Finally, he collapsed and slid down into a slumped position on the floor, sobbing and muttering "I didn't help them". Relena dropped to her knees next to him and embraced him. She rocked back and forth whispering:  
  
"It wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could do. It's ok. I'm here." Over and over and over until finally he was sighing and hiccuping and her shoulder was wet with his tears. She moved the cot back into the shade and helped him on to it. He fell asleep and stayed asleep. When their dinner was pushed through the tiny flap at the bottom of the door, she woke him softly. She had him sit up, and fed him the soup, spoonful by spoonful until there was none left. Then she laid him back down again and he slept.  
  
* * * *  
  
I know, I know. Madly OOC Milliardo. I'm sorry. *dodges bricks being thrown at her* Really, I am sorry! ^_^ Review or.. be quartered.. *evil smile* 


	5. 4 A Rescue That Kills

* * * *  
  
Chapter 4-A rescue plan that kills  
  
* * * *  
  
Wufei sat at the roughly cut wooden desk and talked quietly to Quatre's face on the vid-phone's screen.  
  
"Yes it's all arranged." Quatre said. "I told them everything and they will be moving into place soon. It won't be long until this whole affair is over."  
  
"Well, hurry it up as much as possible. They can't stay hidden forever, you know." Wufei said in an irritated tone.  
  
"We just need to get the next phone call recorded and then we'll have no trouble at all." Quatre reassured him.  
  
* * * *  
  
The office was perfectly silent. All the lights were out, and the laptop's soft glow cast an eerie aura around Heero. He stared at the screen, but could not see anything on it. Codes filtered into the email system, but he wasn't able to decipher them. His Prussian blue irises did not move back and forth, not trying to comprehend the meaning of the thousands of little letters and digits. One hand was on the mouse, the other covering his mouth.  
  
Duo sat in the chair across from him. He glared in denial at his friend. His hands gripped the arms of the chair so tightly that his knuckles squeezed all fluids out of the skin around them. His jaw was locked and he gritted his teeth into a menacing frown. Spontaneously, Dou pounded his fist on to the desk.  
  
"You can't do that!!!" he yelled. Heero closed his eyes with anguish.  
  
"We're trying to save her! All this will do is kill her anyway! Is that what you want???"  
  
Heero opened his orb-like eyes once more and gave his worst death glare to the infuriated man in front of him. Duo was breathing heavily and pacing the small space between the desk and the door, hands clenched at his side. He turned to Heero, his chestnut braid flinging behind him like a whip.  
  
"You don't care about her at all, do you?" he said, dangerously quiet.  
  
Heero's gaze intensified as the rage building in him like a storm. But he would not give in. He was the Perfect Soldier. No emotions would penetrate the thick wall built up around his heart. Duo shouted at him with all the volume he could muster.  
  
"NO!!!! You don't care about her!!" Now he was gesturing with random hand movements. "All you care about is the stupid," (he made quotation signs in the air), "mission!! Nothing else matters!! 'Achieve the objectives, take no prisoners.'" Duo made a mock salute.  
  
He slammed his palms on the table and stuck his face right into Heero's, seeing the burning hatred in the narrowed eyes and not flinching. Then he whispered, audible enough so that Heero could just barely make it out.  
  
"Well guess what, pal? Your mission may be to protect her, but you've failed already. You're going to destroy her."  
  
In an instant, Heero's fist connected with Duo's nose. Duo fell back into the wall, hands flying to his already bleeding nostrils. His fingertips touched liquid and he pulled them back quickly. They were red. He looked at Heero who was once again staring at the screen, still uncomprehending.  
  
"You yaro." Duo whispered. Heero didn't even look up. But he did hear the door slam, practically thrown off the hinges. And the footsteps storming down the hall. And the cursing.  
  
He lowered his eyelids again, searching for answers. Opening them quickly, he pulled out a drawer and grabbed the gun inside. Heero stared at it for a long time. No, he thought. That would definitely fail the..mission.  
  
* * * *  
  
Relena clutched at the cliff's edge, pebbles and dirt tumbling all around her. A clawed hand emerged out of the dark abyss below. She couldn't see it, but she knew it was there. It grabbed for her ankle again and again. She kicked and wriggled with all her might. She knew if she was dragged into the endless pit, she would never come back.  
  
Suddenly, Heero appeared above her, on the edge, the tips of his shoes just centimeters away from her fingers. At the same instant the hand grasped her ankle and tugged. She let out an ear-piercing scream and called to Heero. He looked down at her, down into her tear filled eyes, pleading, begging. One hand slipped and she was just hanging by the fingertips. But she kept looking into his eyes. Until he turned his head away, severing the connection. And she fell. She fell and kept falling. Falling into darkness, the light disappearing above her. Falling..  
  
And then she woke up. The blanket was tangled around her in a sweaty mass. Her clothes were damp against her body and her limbs were soaked. She was breathing quick, short breaths. Her heart was pounding in a fast paced rhythm and her stomach had totally failed her. Her wide eyes moved restlessly about the room until they came back to a stop on her brother. His back was turned to her and his shoulder rose and fell steadily.  
  
She glanced at the window and saw the moonbeams pouring through the bars. Pushing the wet hair out of her eyes, Relena stood and went a to the window, welcoming the cool breeze to her hot body. She leaned on the high sill and looked between the thick steel bars to the forest surrounding the "prison".  
  
Suddenly, a patch of yellow light appeared on the grass. A vague shadow also vaporized inside the patch. Relena perked her ears and picked out faint words drifting down to her, probably from a few stories above. She could only hear bits and pieces of a conversation. The voice was very deep, probably the gunman from the limo. "We have no choice..... sacrifices must be made.....no, but.....I know...she doesn't deserve..."  
  
Relena realized they were talking about her. A gasp escaped and she covered her mouth instinctively, even though she wouldn't be heard. The voice continued.  
  
"I hate...she...will catch....we will triumph...she'll understand...after all, a pacifist!" It laughed at that remark. Relena tried to piece together the sentence fragments. She wasn't even listening to the rest of the conversation. A look of horror dawned on her face as she realized what was going to happen to her. It all fit together. She finished the sentences in her mind.  
  
"We have no choice, she has to go. Some sacrifices must be made. She doesn't deserve to live. I hate her. We will triumph over the world. Of course she'll understand and go quietly. She is, after all, a pacifist!"  
  
They were going to kill her! She was the only thing in their way of world domination. And they thought she wouldn't put up a fight because she was a pacifist. Relena narrowed her eyes in anger. Well she certainly wouldn't go "peacefully". She would show them what would happen when you crossed a "pacifist".  
  
* * * *  
  
Around the same time that evening a heated discussion was occurring in a small trailer right behind the big tent. All the carnical rides were closed and silent, strangely still in the artificial moonlight. The circus animals were all sleeping soundly. The giant cats, which killed their food, seemed as demure as kittens, quiet in the warm hay of their cages. Everything was calm and peaceful, except for a certain clown and the ringmaster who were arguing forcefully in the ringmaster's trailer.  
  
"My business has nothing to do with politics and peace!" the ringmaster's face was an unhealthy shade of purple. "I am entertainer, not a Preventor!"  
  
Trowa, too, was giving signs of great annoyance. Uncharacteristic as this was, it was very frightening to see Trowa use sarcasm and emotion.  
  
"Oh, and I suppose when these rebels take over the earth and all its colonies the circus, the CIRCUS, will be immune to them."  
  
The ringmaster fired back at him.  
  
"What will they care for a simple hand full of clowns and elephants?"  
  
"Of course, I would know!" yelled Trowa. "Noo one knows what they are capable of. No one knows what they will do. Can't you understand that?", he said, his last word dripping with sarcasm. Then more quietly, "I made a promise to do what I can. I have to go."  
  
The ringmaster sighed and sat down at his desk. He looked up at Trowa's one visible eye.  
  
"And what about the rest of us? I can't just very well put our whole crew in danger." He pointed at Trowa. "They did not make your promise."  
  
Trowa nodded impatiently.  
  
"I already thought of that. It will only be Catherine and me. She has already given her consent. If anyone asks, just tell them a family member has died and we had to leave at once. After we are finished, we'll hide out for a few days. Just in case."  
  
The ringmaster rubbed his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"No. It's too risky."  
  
Trowa rolled his eyes and put his hands on the desk.  
  
"I'll give up my pension to pay for the trip." he said temptingly.  
  
At that, the ringmaster looked up. Slowly, his mouth formed a grin and he held out his hand. Trowa took it.  
  
"It's a deal." said the older man. "But you had better not get killed. I would hate to have to lose my best clown."  
  
Trowa smirked slightly, nodded ,and left to tell Catherine.  
  
* * * *  
  
Quatre "worked" in his den, the lights shut of, all the curtains drawn, and the doors locked. Wufei's face was on the videophone on his desk. Quatre had an anxious look written across his tired face.  
  
"Everything is in place. Trowa has sent word that he will handle the firepower. I have all the information right here. We just need to wait for the signal from Heero and Duo."  
  
Wufei sighed with relief.  
  
"Good. But keep a low profile. If they find out what's happening too soon, all our work will have been for nothing. When will we expose what we have found?"  
  
"There's a meeting over the dispute over armistice in a couple of days. All the diplomats will be together. It'll be perfect."  
  
"All right, I'm going to back up Heero and Duo. Good luck." Wufei ended the connection. Quatre massaged his temples.  
  
"This war is never really going to end," he said to himself.  
  
* * * *  
  
Hope you've enjoyed. Review, s'il vous plait? Merci, if you do. Up yours if you don't. Have a pleasant day. 


	6. 5 That Foreboding Feeling of Death

Sorry, I keep forgetting to do my disclaimers! I don't own Gundam Wing, nor any related characters. Hope that's sufficient. Oh, and watch out for madly OOC Milliardo, once again. .;;;; Ja! ^.~  
  
* * * *  
  
Chapter 5-That foreboding feeling of death  
  
* * * *  
  
Relena sat on her cot, staring at the wall opposite her. There were so many things she wanted to do before she died, but she was stuck in this stupid cell. Her days were numbered, and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it.  
  
Milliardo looked up from the book he was reading, which was quite good. Either his captors had an ironic sense of humor or were reallllllly stupid. He was reading Escape From Alcatraz and it had some fine pointers. As much as he wanted to finish it, he knew something was wrong with his little sister.  
  
"Relena?" he asked, book still in hand. She just kept staring at the wall. Milliardo looked at the oh-so- interesting wall and then back at Relena. Then back at the wall. Obviously, she wasn't analyzing the contour of the concrete.  
  
He got up, putting his book on the cot, and walked over to Relena. Waving a hand in front of her face, he said in a loud voice:  
  
"Reeeeeleeeeenaaaa?"  
  
She blinked a few times and looked startled.  
  
"Wha-what? I'm awake!"  
  
Milliardo's brow furrowed in concern. He sat down on the cot. Relena followed him with a blank stare. He raised an eyebrow at her dazed expression. Spontaneously, her face crumpled and she whimpered pitifully, burying her face in the sleeve of his shirt. Trying not to panic, Milliardo put an arm around her shoulder. What to do? What to do? What would Noin do? He thought quickly as she bawled and bawled into his shoulder, soaking it very rapidly. Slowly and softly he asked her:  
  
"What's wrong? It's ok, I'm here and nothing can hurt you right now."  
  
He muttered this repeatedly until she sat up and wiped her eyes and blew her nose. Finally she faced him, eyes all red and puffy, still snuffling.  
  
"I-I'm scared!" she stuttered and immediately started to cry into his shoulder again. Milliardo, taken by surprise, decided to mutter some more. (Hey! It worked the first time.)  
  
"Scared of what? What's wrong?" he asked. She slowly pulled up and looked at him. Very quietly, as if someone would hear besides the two of them, she forced the words off her lips.  
  
"Of dying."  
  
She stared at him, her big round eyes looking expectantly for help. Milliardo just looked at her, head cocked, as if trying to get another perspective.  
  
"What????"  
  
Evidently this was the wrong thing to say because Relena instantly burst into tears for the third time. To himself, Milliardo noticed this was becoming a very repetitive habit.  
  
"I mean, what exactly do you intend by saying 'dying'?" he asked in a very nervous tone.  
  
"Well," she told him between sniffles, "I'm worried (sniffle) that I'm going to (sniffle) die in this prison without being able to (sniffle, hiccup) do all the things I want to." She looked down into her lap and waited for his response. All Milliardo could say was "oh". But when he glanced at her tear-streaked face, he knew it wasn't enough.  
  
"Welllll, I seriously doubt that will happen, because, first of all, why would they wait so long to kill us? Why not just get it over with? And second of all, I would never let that happen." He looked meaningfully at Relena. "I promise you, you will not die here."  
  
Relena hiccuped.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
* * * *  
  
There was no artificial moonlight on the colony of L12. That was good. It greatly enhanced the stealth of the two subtle figures, making their way through the murky water. The target of their infiltration was a series of giant warehouses on a stable island in the middle of a swamp. The ghostly mist that hung in the air hid their progress as they waded toward the island.  
  
Willows thrived in the excellent conditions and the apparitions had to push through their tangled stems as they drew closer. The dim lights from the barracks provided enough vision to see a high window in the closest warehouse. The taller intruder nudged his colleague and pointed to the most likely means of entering. Parallel to it was a very high willow, many of the branches reaching out to the window. And it was also surrounded by many more tall, thick willows, which was fortunate.  
  
The intruders dipped under the water with a soft "bloop". Several times they resurfaced for air, only emerging enough to breathe in quickly. Soon they had reached the clump of willows and had crawled under their protective leaves. They were both dressed in camouflage and wore masks. One had very bulky pockets. As soon as they caught their breath, which didn't take very long, they were cautiously climbing up the willow next to the window.  
  
Just then a guard and a dog turned the corner of the warehouse. The dog sniffed the air and growled menacingly, pulling on his leash to reach the willows. The guard held him back and took out a gun, taking off the safety. He pointed the gun to the nearest tree and tried to see what was there in the dim lights. Suddenly, the dog stopped making his way toward the trees and turned to the path that lay ahead of them. The guard turned his head to see what the canine was doing, but kept the gun trained at the trees. The dog looked up and began barking loudly. The guard also moved his face upward and saw, just when it was too late, a large stone being thrown at his head.  
  
The stone made contact with a "thud" and the guard fell to the ground, a trickle of blood making its way down his forehead. The dog, still barking dashed around madly. The two figures looked down upon him from a high branch, level with the window and stable enough to hold their weight. They easily walked the rest of the length to the window and opened it without any trouble. They crawled in and dropped on to a walkway running along the inside wall of the warehouse.  
  
The dog, seeing they were gone, licked its trainer's face and curled up beside him to stand guard.  
  
The intruders had made their way down a series of stairs and had found the light switches. Carefully, they turned on a few of the overhanging lamps. The dim light revealed row after row after row of Tauruses, all of them fully prepared for battle. The shorter one leaned toward the taller and murmured.  
  
"Chain reaction?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
By the time the guard came to, the blood had dried on his face in a few streams coming from a small gash. He stood up slowly and wobbled, being slightly dazed. Suddenly, everything came back to him and he realized the crucial time he had spent unconscious. His faithful dog was now on his feet and wagging his tail joyfully. The guard's eyes grew wide when it dawned on him that they had been penetrated.  
  
He broke into a run and raced to the nearest alarm box. In two seconds the whole island was filled with blaring alarms and flashing red lights. Soldiers poured out of their cabins, buttoning shirts and pulling up zippers. Soon all units were standing at attention in the middle of the camp. Many had gone to their designated places in the warehouses.  
  
But it was too late. Trowa and Catherine stood under a tree on a tiny island several hundred yards away from the grounds. Trowa raised the hand with the detonator and pressed the trigger.  
  
A very loud boom could be heard from a few miles around and an orange mushroom cloud could be seen in the general direction of where the camp had been.  
  
* * * *  
  
Heero sat at his desk, once again tapping away at his laptop. He sat in a hunched position, staring at the screen. His fingers flew over the keys without stumbling or flawing. A soft click of the door shutting made him look up. Duo stood there, braid in hands and fiddling with it, as he always did when he was nervous. Heero waited expectantly. The tapping of the keys stopped.  
  
"I'm sorry I .er.umm.." Duo stuttered.  
  
"It's no big deal." Heero turned back to the laptop.  
  
"Thanks." Duo replied. He was silent for a while. "Are you....are you still going to go through with it?"  
  
Heero didn't look at him but his fingers stumbled over the keys. He stopped and was quiet, calming himself down. He continued typing.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Duo sighed and dropped his head to gaze at the floor.  
  
"Well, Trowa called. He finished the job. And Wufei said he's coming, just in case we have and trouble. Quatre got the tapes. We're all set."  
  
Heero finished what he was typing and leaned back in the chair, putting his hands behind his wild mess of hair. He carefully regarded Duo.  
  
"We're all set. Just one thing left to do." He looked at Duo and it was obvious that neither of them wanted to do what they were about to. He didn't want to, but it was his duty. Him. The Perfect Soldier.  
  
"Hey, man, I can take it. You don't have to do this." Duo offered. Heero got up and looked out the window.  
  
"No. I do have to do this." He turned around. "It won't work if you do it. She ...she feels different about me. I have to." Duo walked over and clapped an arm around his sagged shoulders.  
  
"It'll be ok buddy. You'll see."  
  
* * * *  
  
Phew. That took for-freaking-ever to revise... . Review, please. And don't brick me for OOC Milliardo. Some people rather like him like that... .; Au revoir! 


	7. 6 A Parting of Ways

* * * *  
  
Chapter 6-A parting of ways  
  
* * * * Relena felt the sun on her face, warm and golden. Slowly, she was brought back to consciousness by its soft rays. Her eyes fluttered open and looked up into the sky and then quickly away, because it was so bright. She looked at her brother, who was still asleep. His mouth hung open and a line of drool was dropping out. He shifted slightly and whined in a very annoyed tone "Nooooooin!" Then he smacked his lips a few times and turned over.  
  
Relena couldn't help but smile. He still was a little boy at heart. She turned on her back to stretch and yawn, and then threw the blanket off and got up from the cot. Grabbing a pile of clothes from the corner, she knocked on the door to be let out. The guard unlocked it with a clank and escorted her to the bathroom.  
  
After she had cleaned herself up, she was escorted back to the cell, the door slamming behind her. Milliardo sat on his cot, shoving spoonfuls of oatmeal into his mouth. Relena giggled and he looked up.  
  
"Whaphm?" he asked. Relena grinned and pointed to the side of her mouth. "Oh." He realized, mouth still full of food, and he wiped off his cheek with the sleeve of his shirt, then continued stuffing his face. Relena sat down and picked up her bowl.  
  
"If we ever we out of this place, you're going to have to be civilized again. You eat like an animal."  
  
Milliardo didn't even look up. Instead, he just shrugged and scooped up the mush at the bottom of his bowl. When he had finished everything and licked the bowl clean, he replied.  
  
"Well, at least it stays hot that way." Relena gave him a scolding look and glanced at her bowl. She held it out to him.  
  
"Want mine?" Milliardo grabbed the bowl and had barely said "sure" before he was scarfing it all up. He looked at Relena between mouthfuls.  
  
"Why domp you wump any?" Relena raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't know, I'm just no that hungry." She made a face. " Besides, who could eat after watching you?" Milliardo stopped to glare at her for half a second and then kept eating.  
  
Right when he finished they heard the key grate against the lock and the door swung open. They both looked up in surprise. A guard, dressed in full uniform, marched inside, a rifle propped on his shoulder. Behind him, at least six others stood at attention. The lead guard addressed them, looking straight ahead.  
  
"Prisoners, the captain has requested your presence in the interrogation room at 0900. We will escort you to your destination." He turned around and marched out of the room. The six other guards filed in. Relena's face turned stark white and her eyes grew wide. Milliardo tried to remain calm and dignified. He drew himself up to his full height, taller than all of the guards.  
  
Four broke rank and went to cuff the prisoners, two to each person. Relena glanced at Milliardo and saw the look he gave her. Keep calm. Show no fear. As the cuffs snapped her wrists behind her back, Relena tried to gain her composure and hide her terror behind the political mask she had practiced so many times.  
  
They were marched out of the cell with the lead guard in front, then another, Milliardo, two guards, another guard, Relena, and two more guards bringing up the rear. They tramped down the dark hall, up a flight of stairs, and through a thick door. A hall ran in front of them and Milliardo's guards shoved him to the left. The leader motioned to Relena's guards to take her down the right. Relena's front fell and she cried out.  
  
"No. No! NOOO!" she began to cry and she tried to turn to her brother. He was bellowing and pushing all three guards with his broad shoulders.  
  
"Get out of my way!! No! I won't!! RELENA!!"  
  
The tears were cascading down her cheeks.  
  
"Milliardo! No! Milliardo, HELP!" She struggled against the hands that were now pulling her away. She could only see a blurred Milliardo through her tears. The guards were trying to restrain him, but it wasn't working too well. His white hair was going every which way and he kept yelling.  
  
"You can't make me! I won't! NO! I WILL NOT!!! RELENA!!!" The leader ran to help them. He hit her brother with the butt of his rifle. Relena was giving off glass shattering shrieks.  
  
"Stop it! Leave him alone! Stop it!" The guards were gradually getting him back to a door. Relena was pulling so hard the cuffs cut her wrists and she could feel a trickle of blood in the palm of her hand. The guards were pulling her through a door. She could see him collapse on his knees. He called out to her.  
  
"Be strong! Be strong!"  
  
Then the door was slammed shut and she saw no more.  
  
* * * *  
  
In the same mansion where Relena had tried to travel to so many weeks ago, important leaders, representatives, Senators, and every other sort of politician were gathered to discuss the possibility of armistice in Earth and all the colonies.  
  
Quatre Winner, dressed in his best, was also among them. He made casual conversation with different acquaintances, bringing up the recent news. Of course, he was no politician, but a wealthy patron of the conference, so he was welcomed warmly.  
  
A light brunch was being served before the conference officially started. Quatre floated from group to group, greeting old friends and taking a sip from his wineglass every now and then. The main topics for conversation were the giant gas explosion on the colony of L12 and the fact that the feds had found absolutely nothing on the Peacecraft kidnapping. Security guards were surrounding the mansion, fearing that another dignitary would disappear at any given moment.  
  
Quatre sat down at one of the many white clothed tables. The representatives from colonies L15 and L10, a colonel, and their wives greeted him. He nodded to all of them with a smile and said good morning.  
  
"So," he started off, chuckling, "What were we discussing before I so rudely interrupted?"  
  
"Oh no." said the British colonel "Do not fret. The more the merrier, I say. We were just speculating about what happened on L12."  
  
Quatre raised his eyebrows at the inquisition. The representative of L15 who was sitting next to him chimed in.  
  
"Yes, evidently it was a gas explosion. A mushroom cloud was seen by quite a few of the locals and they alerted the police. The peculiarity of it is that is that it occurred in the middle of a swamp."  
  
One of the wives picked up the conversation. "The swamp was actually in a nature preserve. The officials found the source of the explosion and reported it as a gas break." Quatre furrowed his brow.  
  
"Strange indeed." he commented. "Who is the representative of L12?" Another wife pointed out a very tired and worn man sitting a few tables away. Quatre clucked his tongue and frowned. He sighed.  
  
"Poor man. But have you heard about he news of the Peacecrafts? Or actually the lack thereof!" Everyone laughed and began to gossip about who could have done it until the diplomats started to filter through two large doors and into the conference room.  
  
* * * *  
  
Hope that was enjoyable.. Soon to come- Is Relena Gonna Get It?  
  
(We can all hope..) 


	8. 7 I Hate You

Disclaimer: I don't own GW, thanks. *mentally curses her own bad luck* Sucks to be me. Just review, and make me happy, okay? Thank-ee.  
  
* * * * Chapter 7-I hate you  
  
* * * *  
  
Relena sat in a chair, arms tied to the back, facing a door. The room was small and two mirrors made ups the walls on her sides. Guards flanked the door, rifles held across their chests. Relena was finished with crying. Now she was infuriated. Whoever was the brain of this operation was going to pay. If she ever got out of here alive, she would make sure of that.  
  
Silently she fumed, adrenaline and hate coursing through her veins like poison. Her hair was in her face, but she took no notice. Instead she glared at the ground, her beautiful cerulean eyes hiding fire. Her whole body was shaking with the anger that possessed her. She sucked in a ragged breath and blew out quickly, her heartbeat speeding up.  
  
A "captain" was to interrogate her, eh? Well, it would be a very short session, she could guarantee that. She would die before she told them anything. She could endure torture. They had already given her the worst possible pain: separation from her brother. What could possibly be worse than that?  
  
She got her answer in a few seconds. A knock on the door sounded, and one of the guards opened the peephole and then quickly shut it. He hurriedly found the right key and opened the large lock. Relena braced herself for the monster that would come through that door.  
  
The door swung open and in strode the leader of the guards and right behind him, none other than Heero Yuy. Relena's jaw fell and her eyes seemed to grow to the size of saucers. She was completely overcome with shock and just sat and gaped. When she finally could think, the first thought that sprang to her mind was how handsome he looked. He wore a deep green officer's suit, with several decorations. His hair was the same wild mane it had always been, but it looked like he had attempted to comb it.  
  
Relena shook these thoughts out of her head, closed her mouth, and hid her surprise. He was responsible for her capture, he was responsible for their imprisonment, and he was responsible for separating her from Milliardo. She glared at him, the man who would most likely be responsible for her death.  
  
He paced the length of the room in front of her, staring at her with interest. She met his gaze and glared into the dark eyes. He stopped in front of her, arms crossed.  
  
"I suppose you are wondering why I brought you here." He said, and his mouth formed a cold, small smirk. She remained silent, still looking into his eyes with all the hate that was in her. He raised an eyebrow, still smiling.  
  
"I'm sure you are curious. Say it. 'Why am I here?'."  
  
"Rot in hell."  
  
He laughed icily and walked toward a mirror.  
  
"Yes, I did always admire your spirit when you had passion." he turned toward her. "Of course, that was the only thing I admired about you." He started to encircle the chair. She turned her gaze toward the ground again.  
  
"When I first met you and began to see who you were, I knew I had to convince you I fought for peace. I, of course, didn't. I fought to be dominant. To crush all the other fools who thought they could rule the Earth and colonies. I am the only one who really knows what it will take to do such a feat." He stopped in front of her. "I am the Perfect Soldier."  
  
She kept looking at the floor. He paused for a long time and then continued.  
  
"I always hated saving you. In general, I hate you. You are such a waste of skin." Relena felt a small twinge of hurt." I did it to ultimately convince you that I was 'the good guy'. I never liked you. You were, and still are, weak." He spat the last word out as though it were an acidic insult. "  
  
"You expect everyone to be a complete pacifist, tree hugging, animal lover like you."  
  
He put his face directly in hers. She remained staring at the floor.  
  
"Well guess what? It doesn't work that way." He stood back up. "There will always be powerful leaders such as me and the weak dreamers like you. You always put peace first. It was your life. You didn't have any personal scheme. You were just a fool for 'peace'." He said 'peace' in a simpering tone, giving her another snide smirk.  
  
Slowly, ever so slowly she was putting it all together. And as each piece was put in the puzzle, her heart was slowly being eaten away. How could she be so stupid? He was right about everything! He was the deep voiced leader! And he would hold her for ransom, the ransom being complete power. She had helped him win this. This whole crisis was her fault. Suddenly, she heard him speaking again.  
  
" No one suspected that I would kidnap you. I, the unofficial bodyguard of Relena Peacecraft. And now, since everything has been complete chaos inside the 'peaceful' world with trying to find you, I have completed construction of my own army of Gundams."  
  
Relena instantly looked up in complete disbelief. Heero laughed at her reaction.  
  
"Yes. I have modeled them after my own Wing Zero and intend to dispatch them just in case your peace promoting friends don't surrender."  
  
Relena found her voice once again. She spoke without looking at him. She could not look at him. Instead she kept her eyes straight ahead.  
  
"And then what will you do with me? Will you kill me? Will you.rape me?" Her voice cracked. "Is that one of the perks of the job?"  
  
Suddenly there was a loud 'thump' from behind one of the mirrors. Relena and Heero both turned their heads to look.  
  
Behind one of the sound proof, two-way mirrors, Milliardo had lost control of himself at his little sister's words. He had screamed and thrown himself against the glass. The Chinese man next to him was now holding a gun to the white-haired head. Wufei snarled mercilessly, and hit Milliardo with the butt of his gun, momentarily stunning him.  
  
"You do that again and you will never know what happens to her."  
  
In his mind, Milliardo ran through all of the horrible, tortuous things he would do to Yuy if he ever got his hands on him.  
  
Meanwhile, Heero turned back to Relena.  
  
"I know exactly what I am going to do to you."  
  
* * * *  
  
In the conference room, hardly any peace seemed to exist at all, there was so much shouting. Everyone had a different view on whether armistice should exist. Finally, one of the Senators shouted for order. Everyone quieted down to listen. The Senator stood.  
  
"There are obviously many different courses we could take on this subject," he said loud enough for all to hear. "Some ask how we will be able to defend ourselves without weapons. Defend ourselves against what, hmmm? Other weapons perhaps?"  
  
"You don't have to have weapons for a civil war to occur!" someone shouted.  
  
This sparked a whole new series of arguments and shouting. It ended very suddenly when the doors flew open and quite a few security agents entered, walking very quickly. The Senator who had been talking previously bristled.  
  
"What is the meaning of the interruption?" he demanded. "We are in the middle of a very important discussion!"  
  
Several of the agents went to hook up the videophone, a few others drew all the curtains, and the last one began to explain hat the disruption was for.  
  
"We have just received word from the terrorists who captured the Vice Foreign Minister. They wish to speak to those gathered."  
  
Everyone was silent immediately and waited, holding his or her breath. At the end of the table, farthest from the door, the videophone was connected and turned on. The room was filled with one large gasp and many people started whispering as Heero Yuy's face appeared on the screen. Quatre sat in his chair and put his hands behind his head. Heero began to speak and everyone was instantaneously silent.  
  
"Good morning, politicians. I am here to propose a ransom on the Vice Foreign Minister's life." Heero moved out of the way and Relena could be seen on the screen, tied to the chair. Immediately, mutterings of sympathy could be heard all around. She looked exhausted and old. Her face had lost all sign of hope, that was obvious. It seemed as if she knew that all was lost and there was nothing she could do about it. She said very quietly and very reluctantly:  
  
"It's all over. There's nothing you can do."  
  
The Senator spoke up.  
  
"What price?" He knew it was going to be high, but the Minister was a key role in any sort of peace discussion. That's why the day's conference had been such a disaster. She had not been there.  
  
Heero's face immediately came back on to the screen.  
  
"You must immediately call upon the earth and all the colonies to put up an armistice."  
  
The Senator had opened his mouth to agree when the representative from L12 cried out. "NO! Are you all fools? We are talking to a terrorist! As soon as we put all our weapons down, he will strike!"  
  
Heero yelled over him.  
  
"I will give you 24 hours. Here are my demands, you can keep them in mind while discussing the ransom of the Vice Foreign Minister: First, no one is allowed to leave the mansion or make any connection with the outside world. Second, if you do agree to my ransom, the earth and colonies must immediately destroy all weapons. Third, if I even get the slightest notion that there will be an attempt to rescue her, I will kill her. If you decide to promote an armistice, I will inform you where she is located. And finally, If you do not agree with my terms, I will kill her."  
  
He put his hand up to block the camera's view and they could here some muffled talking in the background. He took his hand away.  
  
"The Vice Foreign Minister wants to add something." Relena once again appeared on this screen, this time her eyes were pleading with them.  
  
"Do not try to resist. Do what he says. He has a task force of over one hundred Gundams to atta-" the connection was suddenly cut off.  
  
She had said something that he could not allow them to hear. But they had heard it. And all stood speechless by what they had heard. More than one hundred Gundams was practically invincible. The Senator cleared his throat.  
  
"Well, I guess that decides it for us. We will have to surrender."  
  
"We CANNOT allow this! We cannot go down without a fight!" the representative from L12 shouted out.  
  
The colonel who had been talking to Quatre earlier stood up.  
  
"Fight? You mean slaughter! It would be impossible to stand up to that firepower! Thousands of lives would be lost in vain!"  
  
"Live today, fight tomorrow," the Senator added quietly. He sighed. "The colonel is right, we must survive. We have to give in to his demands." The representative of L12 turned a very crimson color.  
  
"Fine!" he shouted. "FINE! I will fight him. And I am sure my colony will join me." Everyone looked up at this comment. Someone spoke up.  
  
"Fight with what? You and what army? How can you fight without mobile dolls?"  
  
Quatre took the perfect cue and stood up.  
  
"Yes, funny you should mention the army of L12. Because I happen to have a little tape here," he pulled a cassette tape out of his pocket, "that says you have your own little stash of mobile dolls."  
  
Quatre smiled and raised his eyebrows. The representative's red face quickly paled and he tried to bolt to the doors. Immediately two agents were on him, each one holding an arm.  
  
Quatre picked up and rang a small bell. A butler entered the room carrying a tape player. He set it on the table and Quatre stuck the tape into it and pressed the play button. Out of the tiny speaker came the voice of the L12 representative.  
  
"Is everything ready?"  
  
Another voice replied:  
  
"Yes, everything is in its proper place. No one will suspect a nature preserve to contain hundreds of thousands of mobile dolls."  
  
Everyone stared at the tape player, realizing that there had not been a gas explosion on L12.  
  
The representative's voice laughed.  
  
"I know. In a few weeks, the meeting for the discussion of armistice will take place. I will argue in favor of weapons and that way no one will be able to discover us. If they pass the armistice, there will surely be a check on every colony for weapons and that would bring everything we worked for crashing to the ground."  
  
"What happens if someone does try to expose us?"  
  
"Then we will destroy all our weapons and deny it. But I doubt that will happen. No one has any idea of our revolution. Not even the Preventers."  
  
"All right. But make sure you have all the details worked out."  
  
Quatre pressed the stop button. He looked at the representative.  
  
"So," he said, "It looks like Heero Yuy is quite the copy cat. Wouldn't you agree?" He motioned to the guards. "Take him away."  
  
They wrestled him out of the door. The Senator sighed and turned to Quatre.  
  
"So, all of his dolls are now gone from the 'gas explosion'?" Quatre shook his head.  
  
"No. My spies inform me that they have located another source of weapons. If we act fast enough, we may be able to stop them before things get difficult. I didn't have the time to plan another explosion. You will have to send your men to catch them."  
  
The representatives of L11 and L13 nodded to him and got up to leave. Someone yelled to stop them.  
  
"We cannot make any connection or Heero Yuy will attack! Remember?"  
  
Quatre laughed.  
  
"No my friends, that was just a ruse to get the representative to slip. Heero will do us no harm. Please continue."  
  
The representatives walked out of the doors. But colonel spluttered in disbelief.  
  
"But why didn't you just tell us? It would have been so much easier." Quatre's face grew grave.  
  
"There are many reasons for that, but right now I cannot answer them. I must go into hiding. There are still many supporters of L12 among us and I cannot stay. Please decide a fate that will stop all of this madness."  
  
And he left.  
  
* * * *  
  
When the videophone had first been set up, Heero had sent everyone out of the room. When the connection was cut, he turned to Relena.  
  
"I wish I could explain, but I have to go." She didn't even respond. She just kept staring at the floor. Heero looked at her for a few seconds. The room was silent. He knew there wasn't time, but he just enjoyed her presence for those brief seconds and then continued. He packed up the videophone and locked the door. Then he went to each mirror and gave a brief knock. Duo and Wufei both came out of the hidden doors.  
  
Relena looked stricken. She stared at Duo and whispered: "How could you do this?" He just shook his head and patted her shoulder as he went by.  
  
"Just take it easy." was all he said.  
  
She turned around to watch them go. Heero pushed the wall so that it opened a crack and held it for Duo and Wufei to slip out. He brought his gaze up to meet Relena's eyes. But he couldn't look at her. Not after what he had done. He, too, silently left the room and the wall closed.  
  
Relena was left all alone. She was so confused. What just happened? And then she cried. She cried because she thought she had failed the earth and colonies. She cried because she thought she had lost her brother forever. And she cried because she thought she had never had Heero.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ho-HUM! Geez, I'm sorry I haven't updated in foooooorever, but I've been quite busy lately, what with exams from hell and Christmas stuff. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed. And even if you didn't, there's a little button down here that you can click on and tell me what you thought. I'll appreciate it. Thanks. 


End file.
